


Let's Go Be Heroes

by lightshinesthru



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Explicit Language, Gen, I don't think of it as explicit but some people probably would, I just wanted to play with this idea, I swear this is not a Mary Sue thing!, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Language, No one is hooking up, Possible Triggers for Sexual Harassment, Probably some OOCness, Sexual Harassment, and Bruce is a gentleman and probably wouldn't have a potty mouth, except Steve, for now, he's a fucking gentleman, i have a potty mouth and so would these characters, i'll stop tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightshinesthru/pseuds/lightshinesthru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my second attempt at a fic and again it's more of a character study. There will be short chapters for each Avenger. I'm totally a believer that women can take care of themselves, but I also couldn't resist writing something when I read this Tumblr post. Here is the link for the post, because I will always give credit where it's due http://buckybear.co.vu/post/113710585428/oldmchawkeye-now-im-giggling-and-thinking-of-how</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the little things in life....

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is always welcome. Please feel free to respond with any thoughts or ideas. I do have some other fics I'm working on that are actual stories, but they are quite long so I'm trying to start small.

Bruce and the other team members, The Avengers as Tony and apparently the rest of the world had taken to calling the group, sat at a large table in a crowded bar. New York had never been his favorite city and it was even less so after the…incident in Harlem. Bruce doubted drinking and being in a loud and confined space was conducive to keeping “The Big Guy” under control, but Tony Stark was a force of nature. If he said they were going for drinks, then it was easier to agree outright and save the ensuing debate that ended with everyone agreeing to go out anyway. Even Steve seemed to agree that the team needed to blow off some steam. So the boisterous group sat in a boisterous bar and Bruce Banner sighed wishing he could still get drunk. At least he and Captain America had that in common. They usually ended up policing Thor and Tony when they were completely drunk. Though for Thor it took a lot more than even Tony Stark, the functioning alcoholic could drink. 

Bruce did enjoy watching people these days. It was soothing and helped him maintain control. As he scanned the bar he noticed a man standing very close to a woman who was sitting at the bar. This wasn't unusual, it was a bar and hook ups were part of the normal scene. He couldn't see the woman’s face, but her body language read as uncomfortable. One thing Bruce had never dealt with well was men being overbearing with women. If she said no, you moved on and respected her. You didn't corner her and…he watched at the man reached out and started touching the woman’s neck. She cringed away and darted a look around the room. Her eyes slightly panicked. 

Bruce shoved his chair back and took a deep breath. The group quieted because once he settled in, Bruce never moved much until they were ready to leave. He walked briskly to the man and woman. “Excuse me, ma’am? Would like to join us?”

“I was here first man. Find your own date.” The man barely glanced at Bruce. After all he was relatively unassuming. Average height, dark hair, brown eyes, nothing spectacular but the woman looked shocked and more than a little afraid. 

“You’re…”

Bruce chuckled, “Yeah. But I wasn't trying to pick you up. I just thought you might feel more comfortable at our table.”

“Look buddy, I said…” He turned and looked ready to use the few inches of height he had on Bruce to start something. He heard the legs of several chairs scrape and figured the group was ready to back him up or stop him if “The Big Guy” came out. Once the asshole got a look at Bruce recognition sparked and he paled. 

“I think a woman is capable of making her own decisions. Though apparently you aren't able to take no or realize when someone isn't interested.” The man was shaking and managed to mutter an apology before almost running out of the bar. 

“Thanks. I’m still learning how to turn down jack asses who think 'No' means 'Yes' and 'Get lost' means 'Take me, I’m yours'.” She smiled slightly but at least she didn't look terrified of him anymore. 

“I’m Bruce. If you’d like to join us you’re welcome to, though I doubt you’ll have any issues again tonight.”

She snorted, “Yeah, I know who you are. Everyone in the world knows who you are. And maybe I will.” Bruce gestured to the table and Thor grabbed an extra chair for her. Bruce preferred small moments like this when people stopped looking at him and waiting for him to become something dangerous. They just saw him and it made him think one day things might get better.


	2. There Are No Strings On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Avengers: Age of Ultron I decided to update. I thought this was going to be Steve's chapter, but I'm not satisfied with his yet. I'm not sure about this one. Tony feels kind of OOC. Please share your thoughts. I'm genuinely delighted to hear from readers, especially regarding how I can improve. Also I don't own Marvel or anyone in this. But I totally make them dance for my amusement.

Tony knew he had a reputation, a rather unsavory one when it came to relationships or women. He had cultivated that for many years and admittedly before Pep he was a bit of a dog. Still, he had been through a lot lately. Between the almost destruction of New York and his almost demise. He and Pep had some rough times personally. 

Tony was a man who was searching for his way later in life. The Avengers Initiative helped and having Bruce around was nice. He enjoyed having a science bro who didn't put up with his crap. And Bruce was such a fucking gentleman, maybe even more so than Rogers. Several weeks ago he acted like he was going to Hulk over a douche at a bar harassing a woman. What got Tony was he wouldn't even have noticed the situation. Hell he was sure he had been that guy on many many occasions. So on top of all the other shit in his life, Tony was feeling guilty for being dick to, God only knows how many women over the years. Pepper probably more than anyone else. He wasn't sure how she put up with him most of the time. The woman he used to send his one night stands home was actually willing to be with him. He knew he didn't deserve Pep, he didn't say it because he was Tony Stark and he didn't do vulnerable. Unless he was dying, then maybe a little bit. So the last several weeks he had been distant, and drinking too much. Pepper started to look disappointed so he went out of Stark Tower to drink, because he couldn't stand disappointing her any more that he already did. More accurately, he couldn't stand watching that disappointment. 

So here he was at some shitty bar drinking their “top shelf” scotch which was a fucking joke. Because he pissed better scotch than this shit. Tony was more than a little drunk which meant he was at levels that rivaled alcohol poisoning for the average human. He was wallowing and he knew it so he wasn't really paying attention to anyone else in the bar…until he was.

“I’m really not interested.” 

“Don’t be like that baby. You’re hot and I’ll show you a good time.” 

“Look, I said...don’t touch me.”

Tony glanced over and apparently he wasn't the only one that was getting uncomfortable. Several other people in the bar were openly staring at ‘couple’. Tony watched everyone stand by, but no one looked willing to intervene. Granted, the guy was tall and muscled. But after being around Hulked out Bruce, Capiscle, and Thor Tony had come to redefine large and muscled. Still, this guy could probably kick his ass. Tony imagined that was why no one was willing to intervene. Making a decision, he finished his drink and walked toward the couple. He stumbled fell towards the man. 

“Who the fuck?” 

“Man, is it me or are these drinks total shit? I mean have you tried what passes for top shelf here?” Tony moved slightly more between the man and woman.

“I’ll buy you a drink, because I can’t drink this swill alone my friend.” The guy looked increasingly confused. But the guy didn't look like someone blessed with an overabundance of intelligence. 

“I’ll be honest, this isn't usually my scene. I prefer to drink at home, but some nights you've got see the town. Am I right big guy? Hey bartender, two of your least shitty drinks down here.” Tony decided to keep going because he wasn’t getting hit and people seemed to be trying to decide what to do. 

“Are you…” 

“Iron Man? Yep, that’s me. Best looking of the bunch too. I mean some might think Thor, but that’s just because he has hair like a Pantene commercial. Me? I’m the genius of the bunch not to mention the richest. And money makes everyone better looking, so I’m clearly the most handsome.” Tony felt something being slid into his pocket before the woman bolted. The man glanced at her but clearly wasn't willing to give up the chance to speak with Iron Man to follow her. So he schmoozed the dickhead for a couple hours. He could be entertaining as hell with very little effort. Tony Stark was a charming bastard, when it suited him. He knew and regularly exploited this fact. 

After hours of paying for drinks Tony got the drunk into a cab and paid the driver to drop him off at whatever hovel he called home. He left a note informing the douche “No means no, asshole. Next time I won’t buy you a drink I’ll drop kick your ass off Stark Tower.” He read the note in his pocket. A simple, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” When he went back to the Tower, Pepper greeted him with a deep kiss. 

“What was that for?”

“Jarvis said you went viral. You’re trending on Twitter, Hashtag Tony Stark against harassment. Somehow you always manage to surprise me.” 

So Tony thinks if Pepper was impressed, then it was the right thing to do. She’s his moral compass and helps keep his head straight. It’s terrifying thinking what he would be without Pep to help him. He feels like Bruce and the others would probably think he did the right thing and he realizes that he actually cares what people think of him. Well, at least a few people.


	3. A boy speaks...A gentleman acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my Steve chapter and I'm not 100% how I feel about it, but seemed decent so I thought I would give it a go. I just have this head cannon that Steve really really digs strong women and that he would totally approve of all the progressive social movements that have occurred and are still occurring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have mentioned I see this as post The Avengers and pre Age of Ultron. Though not necessarily cannon compliant. Thanks for reading and as always please let me know what you think. I'm working on an actual fic, so we'll see how that goes. Sorry for the long note. Happy reading.

Steve wasn’t sure why he went to bars anymore. He couldn’t get drunk and he wasn’t particularly looking for casual sex, not that he minded it per se, he just preferred knowing a woman a bit first. He found it amusing that the other Avengers seemed to think he was a prude or a virgin. They also seemed to think he was unaware of the darker side of humanity. As far as he could tell, people were fundamentally similar to when he grew up. They were just more open about everything, including sexuality. Which was another reason Steven had little fondness for bars. Before the whole being frozen for 70 years incident, women were treated with more respect. Steve had always appreciated strong women; it was what drew him to Peggy. His mom had been an amazing woman as well. Steve understood and fully supported these newer ideas of equality. He thought they fit perfectly with American ideals. Equality and justice were values he fought to protect. However, some men seemed to think differently.

As Steve sat at the increasingly crowded bar, since when was Wednesday night a popular night for drinking, he watched an increasingly uncomfortable exchange between a man and woman. The man kept leaning in closer and though the woman was smiling it looked strained. She kept leaning further away. When the man laid his hand on her arm and started rubbing she flinched and looked frantically around the room. He thought she might have been with some other women earlier, but they weren’t nearby. Steve stood abruptly and moved toward them. He caught the tail end of the woman trying to politely refuse a drink or dance.

“I think the lady said she wasn’t interested. Maybe you should get lost.” The man had to look up at Steve, but most people did these days. The woman looked at him with a slight frown.

“Look man, we were just chatting. Right darlin’?”

“Is he bothering you ma’am?”

She smiled gratefully. “Yes.”

“Stuck up bitch. You’re lucky I even bothered.”

It was no secret Steve _hated_ bullies, in any form. This man definitely fell into that category. He shoved the man lightly and he flew back a few feet, he still had to get used to being around people that didn't have super strength or special abilities of some kind. The bar quieted. Which was a difficult thing in a busy urban locale.  
“I think you owe the lady an apology.”

“Please, it’s really not worth it.” He glanced back at her. She was bright red and looked mortified.

“Are you sure? Because a man should own up to his mistakes.”

“No, seriously I’m fine. He’s probably compensating for having a tiny dick.” Steve choked back a laugh. The guy started to say something, but Steve turned and glared.

“I really would stay down and shut up. Or I might forget to respect a lady’s request.”

The guy got up slowly and moved to a booth with some people that looked like friends. He watched for a moment to see if they were going to start anything. When they pointedly looked down at their drinks he walked back to the woman.

“Sorry about that, I may have gotten a bit carried away. I’m Steve.”

“Holy shit, I knew I recognized you. Captain America, right?”

“When I’m out of uniform I usually go by Steve Rogers. Oh, not that…I didn’t mean that in any kind of…come on? Is that the right phrase?”

She laughed, “It’s fine. I appreciate the white knight thing, but I should probably find my friends. Have a good night.”

“You too miss.”

“Oh and Steve…thanks for you know, saving the world. A couple times.” She waved and walked toward the back of the bar and a group of women. Steve shook his head and walked into the warm spring night and looked toward the Capitol. He thought maybe it was possible to find a place in this new world.


End file.
